


jemput aku?

by NairelRaslain



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elemental Siblings, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Family, Gen, chat
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairelRaslain/pseuds/NairelRaslain
Summary: Blaze (dan Ice) tidak bisa pulang karena terjebak hujan.”Plis Halilin jemput aku.”[isi hanya berupachatsaja]





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disklaimer** : _Boboiboy_ merupakan properti sah milik Monsta.  
>  **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

Halilintar  
  
HALILINTAR!  
  
NYAWAKU ADA DI TANGANMU.  
  
TOLONG AKUUU!!!  
  
Nggak mungkin.  
  
Kalau nyawamu di tanganku sekarang kau cuma tinggal nama Blaze.  
  
Sekarang bukan waktunya buat bercanda Halilintar!  
  
Aku serius!  
  
Super serius!  
  
Tolong aku.  
  
Huweee.  
  
Kau yang mulai duluan.  
  
Aku nyerah.  
  
Kamu harus menolongku.  
  
Kenapa?  
  
Aku kejebak ujan.  
  
Tunggu aja sampai reda.  
  
Beres. Masalah selesai.  
  
Halilintar!  
  
Aku mau pulang.  
  
Sekarang.  
  
Yaudah pulang aja.  
  
Kamu nyuruh aku ujan-ujanan?  
  
Hm.  
  
Kejam!  
  
KEJAM!!  
  
Nah.  
  
Makanya tunggu aja sampai reda.  
  
Gamauuu!!!  
  
Aku mau pulang.  
  
Mau makan.  
  
Mau tidur.  
  
Payungmu?  
  
Lupa nggak dibawa?  
  
Aku bawa.  
  
Maksudku aku niatnya mau bawa tapi ketinggalan.  
  
Bego.  
  
Plis Halilin pliiss.  
  
Malas gerak.  
  
Minta ke Taufan aja.  
  
Halilin kejaaammm!  
  
Aku maunya dijemput Halilin.  
  
Banyak maunya.  
  
Serius Halilin.  
  
Kamu habis ngapain?  
  
Bukannya sekolah pulang jam tiga?  
  
Ini udah jam empat.  
  
Aku abis bantuin ketua kelas.  
  
Ada beberapa masalah.  
  
Tapi itu nggak penting.  
  
Aku gabisa pulang.  
  
Itu lebih penting.  
  
Salahmu sendiri.  
  
Plis Halilin jemput aku.  
  
Pliss.  
  
Kamu sendirian?  
  
Sama Ice.  
  
Tapi Ice malah tidur.  
  
Kamu ikutan tidur aja.  
  
Nanti kalau udah reda baru pulang.  
  
Gamau! Kalau redanya malem gimana? Atau malah besok pagi baru reda?  
  
Kamu nggak khawatir?  
  
Nasibmu.  
  
Nggak juga.  
  
Teganya dirimuu!!  
  
Ayolah Halilin aku mau pulang.  
  
Aku harus pulang.  
  
Suruh Ice berhentiin hujan.  
  
Ide bagus.  
  
Eh tapi emangnya Ice bisa ngelakuin hal luar biasa kayak gitu?  
  
Ya enggaklah.  
  
Kalau Ice bisa sih udah dari dulu juga dia kumasukin ke tempat sirkus.  
  
Sialan aku kena tipu!  
  
Tapi kenapa sirkus?  
  
Oke itu nggak penting.  
  
ARGH!  
  
Halilintar?  
  
Bales dong aku masih gatau harus gimana.  
  
Kamu tunggu sampai reda aja.  
  
Gempa bilang dia mau nitip bahan makanan ke kalian.  
  
Jangan lupa mampir beli ntar pulangnya ya.  
  
DASAR SAUDARA-SAUDARA KEJAM!!!  
  
Kejam apanya?  
  
Ini namanya meringkas pekerjaan.  
  
Ngapain aku atau yang lain pergi keluar sementara kalian masih bisa disuruh?  
  
Itu emang bener sih.  
  
YA TAPI AKU SAMA ICE AJA TERLUNTA-LUNTA BEGINI! SADAR DIRI DONG KALIAN!  
  
Gausah berlebihan gitulah.  
  
GIMANA NGGAK BERLEBIHAN COBA??!! NASIBKU SAMA ICE NGGAK JELAS GINI TAU!!!  
  
HIKS.  
  
Kamu di mana?  
  
DI SEKOLAH!  
  
KAN AKU UDAH BILANG!  
  
Kalem aja kali Blaze.  
  
Cepetan keluar.  
  
Suruh ngapain?  
  
Ngecek masih ujan atau enggak?  
  
Masih ujan kok!  
  
Aku tau karena pipi ini basah!  
  
HIKS.  
  
Itu namanya kamu nangis.  
  
Aku di depan.  
  
Mau pulang nggak?  
  
Katanya minta dijemput?  
  
SERIUSAN?  
  
HALILIN KAMU NGGAK LAGI NGERJAIN AKU KAN?  
  
Aku nggak ada waktu buat ngerjain orang macam kamu Blaze.  
  
Bangunin Ice cepat.  
  
Habis ini kita masih perlu beli bahan makanan.  
  
SIAP BOS!  
  
Tapi kamu hebat bisa balesin chat terus.  
  
Memangnya kamu pikir aku ini siapa?  
  
KYAAA HALILINTAR!!  
  
KAMU MEMANG KAKAK TERBAIK!!   
  
AKU CINTA KAMUUU!!   
  
♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥  
  
Ini Ice udah bangun.  
  
Kita lagi ke depan.  
  
Hehehehe makasih banyak ya Halilintar.  
  
Hm.  
  
Tapi jangan lupa bayar.  
  
Jangan pikir ini gratis dan aku mau jemput kalian cuma-cuma.  
  
MATRE!  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Saya selalu suka Blaze yang berisik terserang panik, tapi Ice justru nggak bisa diharapkan (karena kerjaannya tidur melulu), dan butuh bantuan Halilintar yang terlalu cuek (padahal sebenarnya nggak tega juga sama adik-adiknya). Ini salah satu _headcanon_ favorit saya, sih. Dan di sini saya menghadirkannya dalam bentuk _chat_.  
>  **Nairel Raslain.**


End file.
